Flower
The Flower was the third Elder Bairn fought by Saya Kisaragi. Appearance Its roots are green and its stem-like body is grey while the flower/head is purple and blue. There is a large mouth on its head filled with several dozen small sharp teeth and its body pulses similar to a beating heart. It has multiple eyes on its body which are red and the iris is yellow. It is capable of moving its roots/legs freely and is mobile Abilities It can extend its legs and burrow them underground and can use them to attack, its legs can also form small mouths on their ends. This Elder Bairn also has the ability to swim and attach to walls. It also possess a second mouth inside its original mouth which can extend. Plot Episode 2 Debuting in Episode 2 Saya discovers the Elder Bairn on a hilltop. Upon confronting the Flower it opens it's eyes and the two standoff. The faceoff begins when the Flower uses its roots/legs to burrow into the ground to attack Saya who evades. She removes two of its legs whilst cutting a third, and then harming two others before leaping over the sixth leg. She lands on a part of this leg and balances on it as it retracts her to the Flower, she cuts two more of its legs forcing it to cry out in pain. It then begins to tear up the ground around it. Saya, safely avoiding the falling debris removes 3 more of its legs. After removing another leg it slams her back using one of its root like legs. After slamming her through the air its leg (along with several others) form mouths and patterns on their heads which are presumably eyes. At this point Saya is trapped in a tree and is attacked by all seven legs with mouths and is then presumably crushed by the Flower which jumps into the tree as well forcing it to collapse. The tree then falls through the mountain into a spring below inside a cave. Both land into the spring and Saya is weighed down by the fallen tree. Dragged to the bottom she is able to escape by holding onto the Flower's roots which at this point has lost all of it's petals which are supposedly detached when they hit the water. As Saya swims to the shore and recovers the Flower sneaks up behind her. Attached to a wall in the cave it exposes a secondary mouth filled with sharp teeth, supposedly to devour her. Saya, one step ahead of the Elder Bairn then impales it before it can harm her. The wounded Flower then forces her back. Saya charges at the beast screaming and cuts its face/mouth open, she then proceeds to remove several of its legs offscreen as its blood fills the water. After destroying the final leg/root snake-like monster the Flower screams before it ultimately dies. Though Saya did come out the victor she was wounded badly albeit survived. She collapses at the entrace of the cave, watching the moonlight while she whispers "protect." Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Old Ones Category:Elder Bairn